Pets
WARNINGS * Do not try to learn a second skill if your pet does not have a second slot. The skill will be lost. * Once a pet has reached his maximum growth rate, he can no longer be played with. Do not let your pet die after his growth rate limit is reached, once his faithfulness is decreased to 50, he will no longer fight for you. And, the only way to increase his Faithfulness is to play with him or buy a Faithfulness Badge from the Mall. PET INTRODUCTION In Ministry of War, Heroes are no longer the only things that will make you stand out. You will now be able to find beasts that will follow you into battle. They may fly in the sky, gallop in the wild or swim in the ocean; but when they find their masters they will bring their unique skills to battle. When you just get a Pet, its quality will generally be determined by its color: white, green, blue and purple, each quality level is better than the previous one. However, assume that two players both get purple pets, they may have different qualities to start. If you want to have the strongest Pet possible when you start, a Pet Reviving Stone should be considered. Just click “Refresh” in Pet interface and use Reviving Stone, it will help a Pet restore original attributes RANDOMLY! You can try your luck for achieving your desired stats. However, if you want to reset attribute points a Pet already got, you need to choose “Rebirth” instead of “Refresh”. There are other pet items as well. Skill Box Stone - Item to increase skill boxes on pets. Use it by clicking on "add box" in the Pet Interface, after using the Pet will randomly get a low level skill. Skill Protection Gem- When a Pet is learning new a Skill, use this item to prevent overlapping of an already learned Skill. When the Skill boxes are full, you cannot use a Skill Protection Gem. Star-Upgrading Gem - Gem required for upgrading Pet's Star Level. HOW TO GET A PET? You can get various Pet Cards by attacking Lairs, killing monsters, joining events etc. Use a Pet Card to summon your Pet in the inventory. HOW DOES YOUR PET JOIN BATTLE? You can find the pet button under the “Inventory” tab at the hero interface. Click the pet and choose the “Bring” button so that the Pet can join battle with you and gain experience. WHAT IS GROWTH RATE? If you offer some toys to your pet it will increase Pet Faithfulness and Growth Rate. The higher the Growth Rate is the more attribute points that will be gained for Pet upgrades. You can get Pet Toys by attacking lairs, killing monsters, joining events, purchase in the shop, etc. Max growth rate is determined by star level. A 2-star pet's max growth rate is 2, 3-star pet's max growth rate is 4, 4-star pet's max growth rate is 6, 5-star pet's max growth rate is 8. HOW TO INCREASE FAITHFULNESS? Playing with your pet can increase pet's Faithfulness. When pet's Faithfulness is lower than 50, the pet can't join battle with your hero. Pet deaths will reduce Faithfulness. WARNING: Once a pet has reached his maximum growth rate, he can no longer be played with. Do not let your pet die after his growth rate limit is reached, once his faithfulness is decreased to 50, he will no longer fight for you. And, the only way to increase his Faithfulness is to play with him or pay for a Faithfulness Badge which you can find in the mall. ' ' WHAT IS PET APTITUDE? Feeding your pet will improve its aptitude. The higher Pet aptitude is, the more effects Pet Skills will have. You can get Pet Food by attacking lairs, killing monsters, joining events, purchase in the shop, etc. There are 4 different types of Pet Food. *Brutal - The main attribute that determines your pet's attack power and Brutal Skill effect. *Crafty - The main attribute that determines your pet's defense power and Crafty Skill effect. *Vitality - The main attribute that determines your pet's HP and Vitality Skill effect. *Wisdom - The main attribute that determines your pet's MP and Wisdom Skill effect. HOW CAN A PET LEARN SKILLS? When your Pet’s attributes reach specified requirements, the Pet can learn corresponding skills which can greatly help you in the battle. You can get Pet Skill Books by attacking lairs, killing monsters, joining events, purchase in the shop, etc. WARNING: Do not try to learn a second skill if your pet does not have a second slot. The skill will be lost. WHAT IS PET STAR LEVEL? Pet Star Level upgrade: Star Level will upgrade when Composite Grade reaches required points. Required Points: 761 points for 2-star, 1122 points for 3-star, 1600 points for 4-star, 2205 points for 5-star. The Star-Upgrading Gem is the Gem required for upgrading the Pet's Star Level. (as shown in picture) WHAT IS COMPOSITE GRADE? It is the grade of your Pet's various qualities. The higher the grade is, the better the Pet quality is. Aptitude, growth rate, and Skill influence Pet grade. The final grade will influence the upgrading of your Pet's Star Level. RESET AND RESTORATION Use a Pet Reset to reset attribute points. Use a Pet Reviving Stone to restore original attributes. RELEVANT ITEMS Skill Box Stone --- Item to increase skill box on pets. Use it by clicking on "add box" in the Pet Interface, after using the Pet will randomly get a low level skill. Skill Protection Gem --- When a Pet is learning a new Skill, use this item to prevent overlapping of previously learned skills. When the Skill boxes are full, you cannot use a Skill Protection Gem. Star-Upgrading Gem --- Gem required for upgrading Pet's Star Level. PET ATTRIBUTES Brutality --- The main attribute that determines your Pet's attack power and Brutality Skill effects. Craftiness --- The main attribute that determines your Pet's Defense Power and Craftiness Skill effects. Vitality --- The main attribute that determines your Pet's HP and Vitality Skill effects. Wisdom --- The main attribute that determines your Pet's MP and Wisdom Skill effects. PET TYPE Brutal Pet --- relatively higher max brutality Crafty Pet --- relatively higher max crafty Vitality Pet --- relatively higher max vitality Wisdom Pet --- relatively higher max wisdom Pets!!! ; : 1. You need to play with your pet to keep improve Faithfulness by using Pet Toys. ; : A. Each toy gives a different amount of Faithfulness. B. Toys also add Growth Rate, which is how many attribute points you can place per level. 2. You need to feed your pet for Satiation. ; : A.. There are various types of food. Brutality, Crafty, Vitality and Wisdom. Each type adds to your pet's attributes. B.2. Pets do NOT have to be full to remain faithful. 3. You can get various Pet Cards by attacking Lairs, killing monsters, joining events etc. Use a Pet Card to summon Pet in the inventory. 4. You can select "Out of Pet Tab", so that the Pet can join battle with you and get upgrade experience. 5. Offer some toys to your pet to play with. It will increase Pet Faithfulness and Growth Rate. The higher the Growth Rate is, the more attribute points will be gained for Pet upgrade. You can get Pet Toys by attacking lairs, killing monsters, joinning events, purchase in the shop, etc. 6. Feed your pet to improve its aptitude. The higher Pet aptitude is, the more effects Pet Skills will have. You can get Pet Food by attacking lairs, killing monsters, joinning events, purchase in the shop, etc. 7. When your Pet attributes reach some specified requirements, the Pet can learn corresponding skills which can greatly help you in the battle. You can get Pet Skill Books by attacking lairs, killing monsters, joinning events, purchase in the shop, etc. NOTE: Once your pet has reached it's max Growth Rate, you need to add another star level. If it's faithfulness drops below 50 you cannot use your pet. And if your Growth Rate is maxed you cannot use toys to up it's Faithfulness you will have to buy the badge in the Mall for 50 points. 'In arena battles your Pet will not loose faithfulness even if they die. So you can use them in arena without diminishing the Pet's Faithfulness. '